Numerous proposals have been suggested for a portable shaving kit which can be carried in a pocket and includes all of the necessary items, such as the safety razor blade and the shaving cream. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,392,753; 2,429,352; 2,454,374; 2,599,019; 3,818,872; and 3,985,146.
While the patented prior art in replete with suggestions of a portable safety razor kit, none of these devices have obtained any degree of commercial success. While not exactly known, it is believed that one of the reasons for the lack of commercial success of the patented prior art devices is the fact that the safety razor is not at a fixed and comfortable angle with respect to the handle portion of the kit. Users of a conventional safety razor have become accustomed to having the blade extend perpendicularly to the handle and have the blade supported at an angle of approximately 45.degree. with respect to the axis of the handle.